


Trust of a Rare Kind

by Davide



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Smut, I’ll find the mistakes after this is posted, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Sleep Groping, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davide/pseuds/Davide
Summary: As he waits for a new assignment, Zack meanders into Seph’s apartment for a nap. One-shot.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Kudos: 20





	Trust of a Rare Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no1zakkurafan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1zakkurafan/gifts).



> Wasn’t planning on posting this on Valentine’s, but here it is. The first of many Zack and Sephiroth works from this user.

The ID reader beeped out in the hallway. Shortly after, Zack stepped into the spacious apartment designated for ShinRa’s ‘golden boy’. With establishing a relationship with Sephiroth, the space became a home for Angeal’s puppy as well.

“Hey-a Seph!”

“Hello Zackary.”

They reached for the back of their head and tossed their hair before settling themselves on the sofa. As their knees crossed they pursed their lips to blow on the surface of the mug in hand. Zack in the meanwhile locked the front door, discarding his boots and suspenders onto the floor.

“Tea time huh? Any for me?”

Before he passed by Sephiroth, he pressed a kiss to the crown of their head. He continued on.

“No, I have something better for you.” They smiled to themselves. Sephiroth’s eyes scanned Zack’s figure as he went about the kitchen.

“Yeah? What is it?” Zack opened the freezer, removing a frosted bottle of liquor. He placed it on the counter. A near empty glass of water seemed abandoned near the sink. Zack assumed it was Seph’s, drank the remaining water and filled it. The drink was left unmixed.

Sephiroth allowed a pause in the interaction to sip his oolong.

“Puppy chow. In the pantry.”

Zack approached the mentioned location and found the dry cereal box with it’s accurate label. There was no hesitation in tearing into the package to sample it.

“...You weren’t kidding!” Zack laughed with his mouth wide open as he fed himself a mouthful.

“I refuse to mislead you.”

He grabbed another gracious handful for the road. The other hand picked up the glass. Zack had a passing thought of chocolate flavoring choice was odd for a cereal mimicking dog food.

“Even if your joke ends in a predictable way, it surprises me every time.” He shrugged.

“You’re simple to please as your fondness of me dims your ability to call it and withhold a laugh.” They said, very confidently.

“Ah, your nice way of calling me stupidly in love with you.” Zack closed the large distance between them, departing from the kitchen.

“A declaration so soon? It’s only been six months, fifteen days, and four hours.”

Once Zack was nearby, Sephiroth lifted the cup to offer a taste. Zack accepted it, smacking his tongue at the first sip and taking one more. He liked it.

“Seems like we’re bursting with *declarations* today. Anyway, takin’ a nap. Waitin’ on Lazard for an assignment.” He sounded bored.

Before departing from Sephiroth’s company, he smooched the back of their hand as thanks.

“Rest well, Zackary.”

—

Heartily asleep and splayed out across a bed made to Sephiroth’s stature and ideal to those who were smaller, Zack looked frighteningly peaceful. Vulnerable. As he perpetually behaved in Sephiroth’s space.

The 1st Class approached the bed quietly, lying onto their side next to Zack. He didn’t respond to the shift of added weight to the bed. Nothing at all.

Zack’s conduct with Sephiroth was consistently joyful and full of play, as his nickname would rightly label him. He was full of reaction. Something he wouldn’t be able to express now, or so Sephiroth would like to test. The environment needed to be stable and uninterrupted as he continued. Grabbing the clamshell mobile device on the other side of the pillow, Sephiroth searched for alarms set to go off. They found one and disengaged it.

They reached for a lock of their hair behind their ear, stretching their arm to bring the whole chosen portion forward. Single hairs floated to the bare, brown chest of their sleeping lover. His skin held warmth and glow as the parted curtains of the bedroom drew in strong sunlight. _You are what you eat._ A phrase Zack had once said, repeated in Sephiroth’s head.

With the combination of being mako induced and keeping to a rare choice of nourishment, Sephiroth would not be surprised if Zack could photosynthesize. With both of them being oddities, they would embrace that particular discovery, as they did with every eccentric revelation about each other.

Their vocal cords oscillated a low tune, gathering the ends of their hair to stimulate Zack’s flesh with feather-like touches. As they painted with nonsense strokes onto the living canvas, the middle crease of Zack’s chest pimpled over first. Hundreds of bumps multiplied and rushed around his entire torso in a blink.

Briefly, Sephiroth’s slotted pupils widened and his movements ceased to glance at Zack’s lack of expression. Disappointed, Sephiroth discarded the lengthy lock of hair on their lover’s chest, rested their palm and stretched their fingers flatly upon his abdomen. The flesh was hot with the heat of sunlight. His intestines were active, sending soft vibrations to the surface of his skin in increments.

Sephiroth lingered in that spot. They were considering greatly increasing the chance of Zackary waking up. They would never admit aloud that they sought his attentive affections. Only that they would go seeking for it regularly. The ache of loneliness bore down closer to their core and as a preventative measure, their fingertips reached the elastic band of the sweatpants. The fabric tie was removed from the waist.

These bottoms didn’t belong to Zack so Sephiroth wondered where the tie had gone. It had only been an hour since Zack acquired these and they were already customized to his preference. He examined the tautness of the band by tugging it upwards. First, it was quite loose. There was little reason to remove the cord to relax the fit. Second, Zack had abandoned his boxers and his sexual organs were a surprise. Soft and small, his cock was resting upon his testicles. The meticulously manicured hair reminded them of the brief conversation before the couple became intimate.

_”Hey Seph, you like your boyfriends waxed? Natural? Trimmed?”_

_”... I never thought about it.”_

_”So, whatever goes?”_

_”I suppose. However you appear, it makes no difference to me, Zackary.”_

They felt a little pathetic as they yearned to hear Zack speak in present time. The waistband was returned to the skin, Sephiroth not wanting to expose him any longer. He was comfortable in the state he went to bed with: genitals covered. His rest should be respected, but that didn’t mean Sephiroth would give up on reviving Zack.

Zack Fair was never one to miss an opportunity to be intimate with his lover. They knew this. Rarely did Sephiroth have to be explicit with an offer of sex. A slow blink to Zack’s direction as both of them were debriefed in Lazard’s office shunted his attention to them. Which, annoyingly, Lazard had to repeat himself as one from the pair abruptly misplaced his ability to listen. Later which Zack rooted out a time and discreet place to command the General in precisely what he wanted from them.

Armed with time, knowledge and resolve, Sephiroth secured a simple plan: excite Zack out of his sleep.

Sephiroth relaxed their position, taking to lying completely down onto their side and propping up their chin with a hand and supportive bent elbow. They exhaled, green eyes surveying the handsome body. They brought the pad of their index finger to massage the flat surface of Zack’s nipple. The skin shaped to a small, inviting nub after a moment. They brought their thumb and finger to their mouth, wetting them to irritate his skin less and returned to the task.

At last, after kneading both nipples and leaving them to chill from the moisture of their saliva, Zack’s breathing had quickened. One indication of rousing from his sleep. Another one was the front of his sweatpants changing figure. To keep the momentum, Sephiroth slipped their hand beneath the fabric and grasped his cock. Easing into gentle strokes, Zack further and further became more awake. Before his eyes opened, a pleading moan spilled from his lips and a hand gripped the forearm working to harden him. He braced himself from the increasing pleasure.

He struggled to open his eyes against the brightness, lifting his head and wanting to see who’s hand was playing with him. Having to investigate while lustful and half-awake was an impossible task. Zack’s head fell back into the embrace of the pillow. His eyes shuttered, letting out his moans. The essence of rose-vanilla rushed his nostrils when Sephiroth pressed their nose against his temple.

Sephiroth spoke over the moans as they continuously pumped Zack’s cock.

“...You didn’t seem sure it was me,”

They teased, wanting to put pressure on Zack. They eased the pace, simply petting the length with their knuckles. Zack was able to regain a somewhat sensible mind.

Zack’s hand smoothed up Sephiroth’s lightly fuzzy forearm and up to cup their shoulder.

“Mm ... It’s not like you to be this bold.” Zack’s voice softened, treading carefully.

“...Perhaps I would like to explore being more forthcoming,” Their tone was neutral.

“I’m definitely willing to support you, Seph.”

The statement was felt wholly. They smiled a little.

“You only say that because you’re sexually aroused.” They deflected.

“Hah,” Zack scoffed. “Even if that was the reason, you benefit, don’t cha?”

Sephiroth raised their knee to bring it over Zack’s torso, straddling his middle, disregarding his cock and looming over him, face to face. Their silver locks became a dense and natural, silky curtain, tunneling Zack’s vision directly to them. The emerald in their eyes became less prominent with widening of their pupils.

Zack drew a breath in deeply, delighted by what another may feel as being overwhelmed with perfumed hair. It was strong. It had shifted. Lemon and peppermint. Zack’s hands appeared through the strands to caress Sephiroth’s cheeks, embraced by his palms.

“Yes Zackary. You make a mess of me.”


End file.
